¿Tsuruga Ren sabrá nadar?
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Kyoko practicaba su nado, pero después ¿tenía que enseñarle a Tsuruga Ren?


Skip Beat no me pertenece. Yo solo quería torturar un poco a Ren y terminé escribiendo esto. Probablemente me salí mucho del personaje.

 **¿Tsuruga Ren sabrá nadar?**

-Qué rica se ve el agua-decía Kyoko al ver la piscina que había en casa de Takarada Lory y que le fue ofrecida para practicar para el próximo dorama dónde actuaría.

-Hace mucho que no entro en una piscina, ¡así que lo disfrutaré!-

Kyoko entró y disfrutó de la sensación que el agua tibia le proporcionaba.

-¡Deliciosa! ¡Extrañaba esto! No había entrado a una piscina desde la secundaria-

Kyoko disfrutaba del momento. Nadaba y nadaba en diversos estilos.

Estaba tan concentrada que no se percató que alguien había entrado y que la observaba divertido.

-Mogami-san-la llamó para que se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Kyoko se detuvo y miró a su alrededor.

-¡Tsuruga-san! ¡No lo había visto!-

-Llevó un rato aquí-

-Oh, lo siento-

-No te preocupes, te veías tan entusiasmada que no quise interrumpirte-

-¿Qué hace aquí?-

-El Presidente me dijo que estabas aquí y vine a ver cómo ibas-

-Me va muy bien. Por suerte no he perdido la práctica-

-Lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida-

-Tiene razón. ¿No quiere entrar conmigo?-

Ren solo había ido a verla, no esperaba que le pidiera entrar con ella.

Y ese era un problema para él por tres razones.

1.- No tenía traje de baño

2.- No soportaría tenerla tan cerca cuando ella utilizaba ese traje de baño, porque claro que cuando Kyoko le pidió al Presidente su piscina prestada, Jelly Woods le ofreció varios modelos. De dos piezas. Diminutos trajes de baño. Ella ni siquiera pudo escoger algo decente porque todos eran parecidos.

3.- No sabía nadar.

Sí, Tsuruga Ren no tenía ni idea de cómo nadar y no iba a pasar esa vergüenza frente a Kyoko.

-Mogami-san, perdón pero no tengo un traje de baño conmigo-fue una excusa, pero a la vez era verdad.

-No importa Tsuruga-san, quítese la camisa y el pantalón y entre así-Kyoko se calló la boca enseguida al darse cuenta de lo que dijo. ¿Acaso le estaba insinuando a su sempai que se desnudara?

Ren la miraba sorprendido. ¡¿Qué había sido esa propuesta?!

-¿En serio estás dispuesta a que yo entre contigo a la piscina solo en ropa interior?-

Kyoko se volvió un tomate.

-Lo siento, estaba tan emocionada que hable sin pensar-

Ren le sonrió como solo él sabe hacerlo.

-No te preocupes-

-Pero, ¿en serio no quiere entrar? El Presidente podría prestarle algo de ropa, él me prestó esto-

¿Se lo diría? Pasaría vergüenza, pero no es como si fuera algo malo.

-Mogami-san-suspiró-hablándote con sinceridad, la verdad es que no sé nadar-

Kyoko no se lo creía. El gran Tsuruga Ren ¿no sabía nadar?

-¿Le da miedo el agua?-

-No, simplemente no aprendí la técnica-

-¿Quiere que le enseñe?-

Eso se escuchaba bien. ¿Resistirse? ¡Nah! Si ella estaba dispuesta a enseñarle, adelante, que le enseñe todo lo que guste.

-De acuerdo-aceptó.

-¿En serio?-

-Claro, solo espera un momento-

Kyoko se cubrió los ojos al ver que su sempai seguí al pie de la letra lo que le dijo.

Se quitó la camisa y el pantalón y se puso de pie en la orilla de la piscina.

-¿Por qué te cubres? ¿No fue tu idea?-no pude evitar preguntarle.

-Sí, pero…-

-Te recuerdo que ya me has visto desnudo…-

-¡Tsuruga-san!-le gritó escandalizada.

-Ok, tranquila, entraré-

Ren se sumergió y Kyoko pudo destaparse los ojos.

-Listo. ¿Cómo iniciamos sensei?-

-¿Sensei?-

-Sí, ahora eres mi sensei-

-Me parece algo extraño, pero creo que está bien. ¡Iniciemos!-

Kyoko comenzó con lo básico, la patada, la respiración, la brazada, todo pasito a pasito…

Todo marchaba bien. Sip, muy bien. Excepto por el contacto físico.

Ren no sabía la técnica, así que Kyoko tuvo que enseñarle de cerca y ayudarlo a efectuarlo.

Y recordemos que Kyoko tenía un diminuto traje de baño y Ren estaba en ropa interior. Y no es que ambos no estuvieran conscientes de ese detalle. No. Pero el problema era el contacto. Siempre terminaban rozando con el otro.

Con la espalda de Kyoko. Con el abdomen de Ren. Sus brazos o piernas. Con lo que fuera que chocaran, siempre sentían una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo y estando en el agua se sentía totalmente diferente.

El control de ambos se iría a la basura poco a poco. Y en algún punto tenían que explotar.

Simplemente se detuvieron, dejaron de practicar y se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

-Basta-dijo Ren con un tono de voz que Kyoko no supo identificar.

-¿Por qué Jelly Woods te dio esa ropa? ¡No pudo darte uno de esos trajes que se usan en las escuelas de Japón!-

-¿Tsuruga-san?-preguntaba Kyoko dudosa.

-¿Cómo quieres que soporte estar junto a ti en una piscina y con tan poca ropa encima? ¡Soy un hombre, maldición! ¡Un hombre imbécil por aceptar entrar igual en ropa interior! Y ahora solo quiero hacer una cosa…-hizo una pausa.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Una que no te gustara, así que mejor me voy de aquí-

Ren se dirigió a la orilla para poder salir, pero fue detenido. Miró la mano de Kyoko que lo sujetaba del brazo.

-¿Por qué me detienes?-

-¿Eh?-Kyoko lo había hecho inconscientemente-¿a qué se refiere con algo que no me gustará?-fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

Ren se dio la vuelta para verla bien.

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo?-

-Sí…-

-A mí-se acercó-me gustaría-otro paso-quitarte esto…-llegó hasta ella, pasando su brazo por su espalda y desatando aquél cordel para que la pieza de arriba del traje se moviera. Pero no hizo nada más. Se alejó y salió de la piscina, dejando a Kyoko perpleja.

Aunque no se hubiera esperado nunca que Kyoko saliera detrás de él y lo abrazara por la espalda. Lo malo fue que por la fuerza del abrazo, ambos cayeron al agua nuevamente.

-No se vaya-suplicó en apenas un susurro.

Ren perdería ese 1% de control que aún le quedaba si Kyoko no lo soltaba.

-Siga…-Ren quedó impactado por su petición.

-¿Qué?-

-Siga-

-¿Qué siga qué cosa?-

-Con lo que estaba haciendo-

-¿Ah?-

-Yo lo haré-

Lo soltó un momento y se desató el cordel que estaba en su cuello. Obviamente la prenda cayó, pero Kyoko se abrazó fuertemente a Ren, así pudo sentir su piel contra la suya.

-¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza?-

-Por ti probablemente, si usted no soporta verme así, ¿cree que yo sí puedo? Pues no, ya no puedo más. Dígame pervertida o acosadora, pero esto es lo que quiero-

-¿Lo que quieres, eh? Entonces, te daré lo que quieres-le susurró al oído, empezando a besar su clavícula. Kyoko se estremecía ante el contacto.

La besaba en el cuello y le acariciaba en la espalda a la vez. Pero de repente se detuvo.

-Lo que sea que fuere, pero no aquí. Vístete-

-¿Qué?-

-Vístete. No aquí-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-Alguien puede entrar y vernos-

-Le ponemos seguro a la puerta-agregó la chica como si nada.

-¿Planeas hacer lo que creo que quieres hacer en la piscina del Presidente?-

-Sí-

-¿Qué ha pasado contigo?-

-Buena pregunta-Kyoko también se había desenfrenado, aunque en realidad moría de la vergüenza. ¿Qué cosas le estaba ofreciendo a su sempai? ¿Y por qué el aceptaba?

-Ya estoy fuera de control, ya no estoy razonando, así que solo ve, ponle seguro a la puerta y vuelva aquí rápido-

Sip, se había descontrolado.

Ren no cabía de la impresión y a la vez de la felicidad. Aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por la cabecita de su kouhai.

Sin pensarlo más, fue a la puerta, le puso seguro y regreso rápidamente como le había pedido.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos para poder decirle claramente.

-Te vas a arrepentir de esto-

-Jamás lo haré-

-Bien, eso espero Kyoko-

Dejó de hablar y la besó, iniciando así algo que jamás olvidarían ni de lo que tampoco se arrepentirían.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Próximamente: I´m ready to love.


End file.
